Hunger Games Song Parodies
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: So yes, I've made up some random song parodies for the Hunger Games. Some parts might be weird, but read and enjoy!
1. My Least Favorite Things

**_Hi! So I've always wanted to post my random Hunger Games song parodies, and this was the first one I made. I think I made this because I saw a picture on Facebook with the careers and Cato, the caption "The hills are alive!" I'm posting that one next. Please review after reading, and yes I know some of the stuff don't make sense like "Dangerous mutts that hurt when they sting" because not all mutts sting, but I needed stuff that rhymes. Enjoy!xD_**

**My Least Favorite Things  
Parody of The Sound of Music's "My Favorite Things"  
All from Katniss's POV**

Blood drops on arrows,  
Clashing of swords,  
Clockwork arenas,  
Electrical chords,  
Dangerous mutts that hurt when they sting,  
These are a few of my least favorite things.

Psychotic careers  
And tall burning trees,  
Seeing Rue die  
In front of me,  
Peeta's leg ripped  
At the thigh or the knee,  
These are a few of my least favorite things.

Hiding with family  
In District 13,  
Primrose gets killed  
By Coin and her team,  
Peeta gets hijacked,  
And Gale hates me,  
These are a few of my least favorite things!

When the mutts bite!  
When the 'jacks sting!  
When I'm missing Prim.  
And then I remember hunting with Gale,  
And see how my life...  
Is bad!


	2. The Careers Are Here

**_So here's the second one. Don't worry, not all my parodies will be sound of music :P Next one's I'm thinking are Bad Romance, Part of Me, and Call Me Maybe. I didn't really like the Part of Me that's on youtube because that's more of a fangirl song. Mine will be more of what Katniss does and etc, etc... _**

**_P.S. My friend and I call this an Apollo Cabin sing-a-long gone bad... _**

**The Careers Are Here**

**Parody of The Sound of Music's "The Sound of Music"**

The careers a-are here,  
to kill all the tributes!  
With swords a-and spears,  
And a whole lot more!

Cornucopias are  
Just a place for blood-baths.  
Here comes the careers in the heat-  
Of the Games...

(duh nuh nuh nuh)

They will not  
Stop until everyone is dead  
Or get killed in the attempts.  
They'll use loverboy as bait so they can  
Get meeee, Katniss.

I'll climb up any trees I find  
To escape from them...  
And make things go BOOM  
Until they give u-up the chase...

So heeerre I-i am,  
Stuck in a ca-ave,  
To hide fro-om them  
And save Peeta

So I run  
For my life  
In these Hunger Ga-ames.  
And I'll survive  
A-gain-...

**Thanks for reading. Review please. I probably didn't have to do the letter, hyphen, letters, but I felt like it anyways.**


	3. Set Fire to Snow

_**Sorry it took a while... The first two came up quick because I already came up with them before I had a FanFic account... Plus, I couldn't really decided what to go for next.**_

**Set Fire to Snow  
Parody of Adele's Set Fire to the Rain**

My heart had almost died  
When I heard them call Prim's name.  
To save her life  
I volunteered into the Games.

I had survived  
And now I'm living in the fame.  
I'm to be Peeta's bride  
But then the Quarter Quells came.

There's a side to Snow no one ever knew, ever knew.  
All the things he'd say, they were never true, never true.  
And the games he'd play, they would always kill, always kill.

So I set fire to Snow.  
Watch as I burn down the Capitol.  
Oh I'll fight through the night,  
And it's all just to stop their Games, their Games.

In the battle fields  
I saw all the people's pain.  
I had to fight for Thirteen  
And Snow was the one to blame.

'Cuz there's a side to Snow no one ever knew, ever knew.  
All the things he'd say, they were never true, never true.  
And the games he'd play, they would always kill, always kill.

So I set fire to Snow.  
Watch as I burn down the Capitol.  
Oh I'll fight through the night,  
And it's all just to stop their Games, their Games.

I set fire to Snow.  
Using my quiver and my bow.  
He was there when they died  
And so now he is going to pay, to pay.

Sometimes I wake up in the night.  
From what he's done, I'm going for him.  
And now, after all this time  
We are finally going to win.

So I set fire to Snow.  
Watch as I burn down the Capitol.  
Oh I'll fight through the night,  
And it's all just to stop their Games, their Games.

I set fire to Snow.  
Using my quiver and my bow.  
He was there when they died  
And so now he is going to pay, to pay, oh...

Oh...  
Let him burn, oh...  
Let him burn...  
Let him burn...

_**Thanks. Sorry if some of the lyrics aound really close to the original... some of the lyrics just already fit the song..:: Uhh... review please?**_


	4. Twelve Days of Being a Rebel

**Happy Holidays :D. TMI one coming up soon. Now I know what I'm gonna do in my free-time.  
DISCLAIMER: All things Hunger Games (original) belong to Suzanne Collins  
**  
On the Twelfth Day of Warring, Snow gave to me:

12 Districts Fighting  
11 Explosive Arrows  
10 Nightlock Berries  
9 Mutts-a-Snarling  
8 Careers Killing  
7 True Allies  
6 Wedding Dresses  
5 SPONSORED GIFTS!  
4 Dead Friends  
3 New Weapons  
2 Game Arenas  
And a Mockingjay on a pin!


End file.
